This research proposal involves the long term development and application of artificial support systems that could be used in the treatment of acute reversible hepatic failure and in conjunction with hepatic transplantation. Animal models of acute and chronic liver failure will be investigated so as to develop a tool for attempts to (1) gain insights into the biochemical nature of the metabolic coma, and (2) evaluate critically, and in a controlled manner, various therapeutic endeavors. As a chronic model the eck fistula dog will be studied, and as an acute model the yellow phosphorus poisoned dog will be studied. Support systems such as hemodialysis, charcoal hemoperfusion and resin hemoperfusion will be tested for their effect on coma and survival under experimental conditions. If such devices or combinations thereof can be found to be strikingly beneficial to animal models in liver failure, then a controlled trial in humans would be indicated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Willson, R.A: Hemodialysis and Hemoperfusion, Chap. 9, in Hepatic Support in Acute Liver Failure. Edited by G.G.R. Kuster, Springfield, Illinois, Charles C. Thomas. 1976, pp. 329-348.